leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bard/@comment-25855686-20150315032817
WARNING WALL OF TEXT INCOMING maybe is too early to say it but i think this guy need a buff, very very consistent buff in first place let me tell i played 15-20 games with him and as many against him 1- he is too squishy, when i played him i felt like the sona/nami level of fear 2- He has no damage whatsoever, wich would be acceptable if the utility was good but 3- his utility is too unreliable, landing a (slow) skillshot is already something one must take skill to do, also lining it with another target or a wall is totally dependent of the enemy positioning, aka, his only hard cc is even unreliable to use 4- the healing is sub par, for that mana cost the heal is really trivial and the speed isnt balancing it 5- his e can be used by enemy, that cut the chance to use it as an escape and to use it as an engage for your jungler you must leave the lane 6- his collect-this-stuff passive is a noobtrap, constantly collecitng chimes WILL set you down in xp, and to be honest all the "roaming support" thing is just a dream just because being 1v2 is worse then being 2v2, health pack or not 7- his ult, just like his q, is unreliable because if enemy team position correctly you will end catch your team as well as enemy team, yes it can be good in some low risk scenarios like stopping a chase and sure it can be game changing when incredibly well executed, but the odd of doing it is so low.... at the end of the day the champion is really nice and the idea behind it is cool but he WILL need some buff or quality of life change to be effective like 1-make him more tanky, like way more 2-the q stun regardless of the second target/wall 3- lower mana cost and cd of heal OR add a serious shield if is not fully charged (like more time it charge less shield you get) 4- e shouldnt be usable by enemy team OR if enemy use it incur in some sort of damage (that could be interesting giving an enemy a meaningful choice) 5- chimes collecting must be removed completly and be replaced with some other scaling (time, level) OR force chimes to spawn very very very close to him OR make xp gained from chimes increase dramatically 6- change his ult targeting ability to become like rumble ult or viktor e, the first team it encounter is affected by the effect the other team is immune (like if you hit an enemy first any subsequent enemy caught will get zhonyed, all ally are immune instead), not sure about this might be a dumb idea but right now i cant think a way to buff this skill. I know this champion has potential, and i see how good of play maker he can be but right now has too low impact in fights and is too weak laner. or maybe i am complatly wrong and he is op, if it will be the case, well i'm stupid.